moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloning Vats
Epsilon Army PsiCorps (campaign only) |role = * Infantry cloning * Economy support |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 1300 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 5 |cost = $3000 |time = 2:15 (base 1:48) |multiplier = 1.25 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |adjacent = 2 |power = -200 |allows = * Virus * Dybbuk-Evolver * Scavenger (Ultimate Alliance) * Wormqueen (Ultimate Alliance) * Dybbuk-Seizer (Ultimate Alliance) * Salamander (Ultimate Alliance) |ability = * Creates a clone of every infantry trained (except heroes) * Generates $20 every 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) like a Tech Oil Derrick |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reveal how much money the owner has |artist = CannisRabidus }} The Cloning Vats is the Epsilon's economy booster structure that automatically clones every infantry they have trained, essentially allowing the proselyte to procure two soldiers for the price of one. Official description Cloning used to be but a futuristic dream until Yuri turned it into a nightmarish reality. After defecting from the Soviets, Yuri took the technology for the Cloning Vats with him in order to quickly bolster his ranks. Producing near-perfect clones of already trained soldiers allowed Epsilon to effectively double the size of their infantry divisions. The differences between a clone and a real soldier are not noticeable to a commander. However, the appearance of clones on the battlefield is known to unsettle Epsilon infantry as their doppelgangers possess an inherent "wrongness" about them, like soulless versions of the original.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Once a Cloning Vats is constructed, the Epsilon gains the ability to produce two of any infantry (except heroes) the proselyte can train. Once an infantry is trained out of the Barracks, a clone will be produced from the Cloning Vats. Thus, the Cloning Vats is a great structure to have when amassing infantry due to the double production and the fact that the clones produced are free of charge. As long as it remains operational, the Epsilon will have complete infantry superiority, both in numbers and in strength. Additionally, Cloning Vats intermittently provide Epsilon players with a steady stream of cash like an Oil Derrick. Lastly, in the game mode Ultimate Alliance, this structure alone allows access to Epsilon stolen tech units like the Salamander. Appearances In the campaign, there are instances where either the player or an enemy starts in control of more than one Cloning Vats. When an infantryman is trained from the Barracks, a clone will be produced by all Cloning Vats in the commander's possession. The build limit of 1 still applies, and it is not possible to replace lost extra Cloning Vats. Act One * The Cloning Vats belongs to the Soviet Union in Act One. The Soviet version looks slightly different from the Epsilon version in colour scheme and cosmetic appearance, does not unlock the Virus, is unlocked by the Palace, Battle Lab or Atomheart, and is buildable by PsiCorps in Moonlight as well as by all Soviet subfactions in the following Soviet missions: ** Repentance (cooperative) ** Ravages of War (cooperative) ** Lights Out (cooperative) ** Thunder God (cooperative) ** Death From Above ** Panic Cycle ** Sunlight ** Unshakeable ** Dragonstorm: A few minutes into this mission, access to Cloning Vats along with the rest of PsiCorps technology will be lost. The Chinese enemy has one already built near where Volkov and Chitzkoi are imprisoned. ** Actually, all appearances of Chinese Cloning Vats above are incorrect design. Act Two * In Huehuecoyotl, the last four Soviet-held Cloning Vats must be sabotaged by an Epsilon Infiltrator. Once infiltrated, they will constantly spew out AI-controlled Brutes until the end of the mission. * In Exist to Exit, the Soviets found several Cloning Vats in Rio and gained information about the Libra Clones while rescuing Morales. Destroying all of them is the second mission objective. * In Divergence and Lizard Brain, the player's base/outpost has two Cloning Vats. * In Relentless, there are four Cloning Vats located in the center of the main Epsilon Base. They will repeatedly work at full capacity, producing large amounts of Brutes, Archers and Initiates. While not at full capacity, they will still produce cloned units in a smaller scale. Both commanders must destroy all four of them to prevent their bases from being overrun. * In Insomnia, four Cloning Vats appear near the Rage Inductor in the center of the map, which will periodically produce various infantry in an attempt to repel the Allied attack. * In Earthrise, the player's Soviet forces have taken control of two Epsilon Cloning Vats on the Moon. Alongside the Industrial Plant and Rocket Launchpads, they serve as one of the main sources of credits on the Moon, since ore isn't available. Cooperative * In Intoxicated, the four sabotaged Cloning Vats in Zaragoza that constantly spawn Infected Humans are uncovered by Krukov and Reznov and must be destroyed alongside the remaining Epsilon wild creatures in the ghost city. * In Metaphor, Cloning Vats is locked by Pandora Hub alone instead of a Pandora Hub with any plugins. Challenges * In the Ascension Challenge, the build limit of Cloning Vats is raised to two for the enemy Epsilon Headquarters forces. In addition, they can also clone Rahn in this challenge. Behind the scenes The Epsilon Cloning Vats' artwork is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. Trivia * The Cloning Vats uses the modified model of the same structure in Yuri's Revenge. See also * Ore Purifier * Industrial Plant * Reprocessor References zh:克隆缸 Category:Structures Category:Economy Booster Category:Epsilon Army Category:Soviet Union